


[podfic] he said, take a walk on the wild side

by BabelGhoti (TheHandmadeTale)



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: ASoIaF Kink Meme, Crossdressing, Crossdressing Kink, F/M, Genderplay, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Woman on Top
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-24
Updated: 2017-08-24
Packaged: 2018-12-19 12:50:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 30
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11898093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheHandmadeTale/pseuds/BabelGhoti
Summary: where Jaime has no quibbles about wearing a dress and Brienne is entirely on board with it.





	[podfic] he said, take a walk on the wild side

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [he said, take a walk on the wild side](https://archiveofourown.org/works/749021) by [janie_tangerine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/janie_tangerine/pseuds/janie_tangerine). 



**Fic** : he said, take a walk on the wild side

 **Author** : janie_tangerine

 **Read by** : BabelGhoti

 **Length** : 23:54

 **Bitrate** : 128 kbps

 **File size** : 21,8 MB

 **Download** : [mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/3qizp5frxaenur2/janie_tangerine+-+he+said%2C+take+a+walk+on+the+wild+side+%28read+by+BabelGhoti%29.mp3)

 **Stream** : [here](https://clyp.it/bb4jt0js)


End file.
